I See You In My Dreams
by Duchess of Comma Splice
Summary: OneShot: Dom dreams about Kel and tries to tell her how he feels. KD. UPDATED! read again, I added some minor fluff.


**Note: **Several reviewers said that they didn't understand it. I have changed a few things and added on a bit at the end. If you are looking for fluff, I am writing KD fluff in my head that will be published soon. And just so y'all know, I do put in all the indents, but I use a Mac and it gets weird. I love my Mac though!

**DEDICATIONS:**

**Melanie**: for ranting with me and because Tylenol Cold gives you weird dreams and for exchanging sound waves with Ben Laker (and for laughing at death)

**Anna**: for being silly and helping me get in touch with my inner muse and for doing the Greased Lightnin' dance with me. (and for laughing at death)

**Cydni**: for making goodbye so hard for me and singing Ocean Avenue and Hollaback Girl with me. Oh, and for "touch! brnh brnh puh ch."

**Claire**: for making me see the real meaning of Mr. Brightside

**Isabelle**: for being obsessed with Annie and singing "Easy Street" with me thousands and thousands of times. "Where does that put us?"

**Caitlyn**: for reading Page before First Test because I left it in your tent.

**All of my friends**: for laughing with me and being there for me. You have made this year the most memorable one of my life and for that, I give you all more thanks than a freak like me could ever give.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own most of it. If I did, I would be Tamora Pierce and that would be strange.

I See You In My Dreams 

_Back and forth. Back and forth. Like the beating of a heart, never ceasing, always in motion. Higher and higher. She went higher and higher until she was about to kiss the clouds and feel the warm caress of the sun on her cheeks. Her dancing hazel eyes were full of life and looked like glowing green orbs in the light of afternoon. Her beige linen skirt was fluid and moved as she went back and forth on the swing. Her face was pure cream and she had a light sprinkling of freckles. Her short hair blew in the wind. I saw her there. Gorgeous and sweet, the picture of innocence and beauty, she flew, and the birds envied her ability to glide. "Kel!" I yelled after watching her for a while. _

_She turned and looked for the source of the sound. She jumped off of the swing and started running. She ran into the Royal Forest. She ran and I followed. Deeper and deeper into the forest. I ignored the stabbing pains in my side. I ignored that I needed to breathe. I would follow her forever._

_When she tired of this game, she climbed a tree. She sat on a branch at the very top, exchanging pleasantries with the birds. _

_"Good afternoon, Crown!" but Crown was long dead. What is going on?_

_"Kel!"_

_"Yes, Crown."_

_"This is Dom," I said, confused. _

_"You look like Crown to me."_

_"Look down," I cried._

_"I know no one by the name of Dom."_

_"Please come down!" I yelled. She ignored me._

_She leaped from the branch that she was on and landed on another tree. She was like a flying squirrel, graceful in all her movements. She leaped to the next tree and the next until she was back at the forest edge. By now it was like some one had stuck a pitchfork in my side and twisted it. I kept going. _

_At the edge of the forest, she met Peachblossom. She mounted up and rode back into the forest. I almost cried out in despair. Why must she torture me so? I took a moment to regulate my breathing and then took off into the forest. I saw Peachblossom's tracks. _

_I followed, running, running, until the percussion of me feet on the ground was driving me slowly into insanity. They said, "You'll never make it! HA! You'll never catch up!" The fast beating of my feet being the constant reminder that I wasn't good enough. My own two feet were laughing hysterically and manically at me. I wanted to scream, to break free of this hell that drives me to think horrible thoughts, to rip out all of my hair! I wanted to scream 'KEL! DON'T YOU SEE THAT YOU'RE DRIVING ME MAD? I LOVE YOU SO MUCH IT HURTS ME!' Yet somehow, my feet kept going. _

_Finally, I came to a pond. There she was, standing, taunting me with her beauty and sweetness. "Kel?"_

"_Yes." She turned and looked at me with those welcoming eyes. _

"_I love you," I said._

"_Well I don't love you."_

_She turned around, got back on Peachblossom and rode away. I didn't follow. I just sat there with my head in my hands and cried. And then I was falling. Down I went, through an endless vortex of misery and woe. _

Dom sat up in bed. That dream was the worst of them all. He put his head in his hands and thought for a while. It was almost dawn. He got dressed swiftly, knowing that Kel would be awake by now. There he was, outside the door, about to knock when he walked away. _I can't do it_, he thought. He was looking at his feet when he slammed into someone. "Sorry," he said sullenly.

"Dom, is everything alright? You're not one to get up early," said a familiar musical voice.

"Kel!"

"Yes, Dom, this is Kel. Are you alright?" she really was worried.

"I'm fine." Kel was not convinced.

"Look at me, Dom," Kel commanded and put down her glaive and lifted up his chin to look at his face.

Kel searched his face for anything wrong. She looked into his eyes and her hazel ones met his icy blue eyes and a rush went up both of their spines. Dom lifted his hand and brushed away a stray tendril of hair from her face. That touch, so loving, so forbidden, made Dom only want her more.

Dom sighed and walked away once more. "Wait, Dom!"

"Yes, Kel?"

"I just have to drop off my glaive and then I am going to breakfast, do you want come with me?"

"Why not? Let's go," Dom was still hurting, but this could be a good thing for him.

Kel dropped off her glaive and walked out of her rooms. As she locked her door, she felt Dom's warm, sweet breath on her neck. She felt like turning around and kissing him, right now. _But he'll never like me back,_ She thought.

FIN

Written with love,

!#$TRUDY$#!

Is it too much of a cliffie? If yes, then I'll write more. Just remember that I will write more KelDom fluff. I WILL NOT DENY MY READERS THE FLUFF THAT THEY DESIRE! Haha! I crack myself up!


End file.
